


Royal

by hollyblue2



Series: Writing Challenge Entries [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Dragon, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Dildos, Fuzzy Afterglow, M/M, Prostate Stimulation, Restraints, Top!Benny, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: The rope is soft around his wrists though as he pulls against them tightly. His legs are spread obscenely and Benny smirks down at him, presenting a wrapped box in his view.“Look what came today, cher,”





	Royal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Rare Ship Creations Challenge. My prompt was _The Royal Dragon_

Dean’s tied to their bed which has been stripped of its comforter and all the pillows except for one under his hips. The rope is soft around his wrists though as he pulls against them tightly. His legs are spread obscenely and Benny smirks down at him, presenting a wrapped box in his view.

“Look what came today, cher,”

“You…” Dean shifts awkwardly but stills soon after. Just knowing exactly what’s in that box is torture and making his dick harden. “You gonna use it tonight?”

Benny nods, tearing open the packaging. Inside is a dildo. Specially customised, just for them.

 _The Royal Dragon_. They ordered it in Rainbow Strawberry Yoghurt Parfait – Dean just really liked the name of it and had licked his lips as he kissed Benny’s bare shoulder. They’d gone all out on it, spending extra on the dual firmness – soft shaft, firm base and Benny requested the cum tube with it too.

Out of the box, Benny heads to the bathroom to wash it before use and fills the syringe with the cum lube. There’s extra to open Dean up too which excites Benny.

*

Benny’s fingers work their way into Dean, one finger then two scissoring him open. Deans moan and grunts fill the room as he tries to stave off an orgasm before they’ve even started. Dean can see the toy, resting on their bed right beside him and it’s driving him mad.

“You ready, Cher?”

“yes! Please… Benny,” Dean groans. Benny picks up the toy and coats it liberally in a whitish lube before letting the very tip tease at Dean’s entrance.

“You gotta relax,” Benny reminds him. Dean has a habit of tensing at the last moment but it doesn’t take more than a little encouragement to get him to chill out a little more.

Dean gasps as the tips breaches his entrance and slides in. The little nub that Dean guessed could pleasure a woman’s clit, pokes at his perineum and sends vibrations of pleasure right up his spine. His arms tense and pull against the restraints holding him apart and he groans long and low when Benny pulls the toy out of him torturously slowly.

“Ahh,” Dean moans.

“Doin’ so good, Cher, so perfect like this.” Benny praises and that just works Dean up even more. The dildo drives back in and then starts up a good pace, in and out, slip and slide. Sounds of lube covered toy practically echoing in their bedroom alongside Benny’s deep huffs as he tries to control himself. “You ready?” Benny asks.

“Ready for what?” Dean breathes.

“Got a knot here, then it’s gonna fill you up so good,” Benny croons. Dean can feel it then, the bulbous knot at the base of the dildo. When Dean nods, he feels it trying fit into his hole. Benny keeps it steady, he doesn’t want to hurt Dean unnecessarily but eventually it slides in and Dean yelps. The knot fills him completely, he can feel every texture on the dildo and the extra tendril is digging almost painfully in just the right place of his perineum.

Benny twists, and a keen falls from Dean’s throat as his prostate is prodded. His chest arches off the bed, head digging into the sheets with ecstasy. Noises Dean has never made before come from his mouth unashamedly. Benny has taken himself in hand as he twists and turns the dildo inside of Dean and watches the obscenities. It’s beautiful. The noises, how Dean squirms and writhes under his touch, under his command and doings. It’s perfect. Dean has always been perfect.

One last push in and Benny pauses his own satisfaction to press the knot hard into Dean’s hole and press the plunger of the syringe. The cum lube disappears down the tube and squirts into Dean’s ass. Another yelp, he can see Dean straining against his restraints and he’s so glad he thought to tie Dean up. It takes Dean’s control, makes him squirm and his muscles ripple. Benny could get off just watching him tied up.

Several more pumps of his own dick and he comes all over Dean’s stomach. Barely catching his breath and sinking down onto the edge of the bed with weak knees, his mouths Dean’s cock, taking the full, hard length. It’s not long before Dean’s salty come is spurting down his throat and he swallows it all. He smiles around Dean’s dick before pulling off with a final kiss to Dean’s now oversensitive cock.

“How was that, huh?” Benny drawls. Slowly, he takes out the dildo, watching as Dean’s hold retracts over the knot and down to its tapered end. He unties Dean’s legs and wrists and helps him sit up.

Pressing kisses to Dean’s lips and letting Dean taste himself from Benny’s mouth is quick and haphazard. He knows Dean will want a shower, or at least a clean up before they sleep but for now, biting down Dean’s jaw, leaving tiny red marks that will fade by tomorrow is enough.

“Definitely up for that again,” Dean comments as Benny licks at his jugular notch.

“Hmm, tha’s good, real good,” Benny agrees. He kisses Dean’s spit slick lips and cradles his hands around Dean’s head. Blinking slowly, it’s like he forgets just how gorgeous Dean is after orgasm, flush cheeked and a little dozy, half lidded but bright green eyes, lips pinked from kissing, jaw reddened from biting… so, so beautiful.

Benny’ll tell him and Dean will call him a teddy bear, but Benny’s okay with that because it’s pretty true – and the long, simple hugs he gets with Dean afterwards are always worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey last minute entry, it's due by the end of today and I should have been in bed an hour ago. All mistakes are mine, feel free to point them out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I certainly did! :D


End file.
